


My story of happiness

by Laylabeth11



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Badass, Eventual Smut, F/F, Happy Ending, Other: See Story Notes, Romance, Shy Lexa (The 100), Sisters, Smut, Soulmates, Violence, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylabeth11/pseuds/Laylabeth11
Summary: Clarke, Octavia, and raven are sent down to earth at age 4. They do not know why yet, nor will they for a while. Indra (young indra) finds them and adopts them as her own. Clarke is a badass sometimes. And indra is her momma bear. Lots of cuteness.Heda Alexandria goes to tondc for a meeting with chief indra about trading routes. What she doesn't expect to find is a beautiful blonde that has more strength then she thinks.Not a slow burn. Sorry. Also. Ignore my bad grammar and please dont hate me. Thanks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baby clarke, raven and octavia are sent to the ground.

Clarke POV

I was four when I went to the ground. 

Something happened that will haunt me forever. I was sleeping when it happened. When my life as i knew it was over. 

My dreamland was filled with what the ground would be like. Butterfly's were flying as I played in a castle. My short blonde hair was topped with a crown. My young mind was full of imagination and curiosity, even in my sleep. 

I heard a noise that startled me from my sleep. It was a scream. My mommy came in my room with a face full of fear. I whimpered as she told me to be quiet. She ran around the room and packed a small backpack full of clothes and other objects. I didn't say anything and kept quiet. 

After a minute or so she picked me up and I hid my face in her hair. 

“Don't look baby, don’t look" my mommy tells me. 

I was always defiant and peeked my head out from her hair. My father was what I saw. My young eyes searching. He laid on the floor. Blood surrounded his lifeless body. 

A squeal leaves my body as I cry out for him. 

“Daddy!!” I cry into my mommy. 

She shushed me and rushes me out of the room. Her grip on me tightens as we run. I don't know where she is taking me but I whimper into her and close my eyes. The memory of my daddy still in my mind. 

It is a few minutes before my mother stops running. We walk towards a door and she knocks three times. 

The door opens and my aunt Cammy appears. She isn't really my aunt. My mommy explained this to me before. But her and my mommy are close friends. She has a daughter around my age. Her name is raven. The loud and silly girl has always been my bestest friend. Aunt cammy works in engineering with my daddy. 

My mommy sets me on the couch and I curl into the pillows. 

I hear a sleepy voice come from the room and I turn to find raven. 

Her eyes question what is going on. 

“Clarkey?” she says seeing my tear stained face and moves to cuddle with me. 

I cry into her and she holds me tightly. 

I hear my mommy and aunt cammy talking in hushed whispers. 

“It's time… if we don't do this now, they could be next.” my mommy says. 

Aunt cammy looks scared but nods. She moves to pack stuff in a bag. Like my mommy did for me. 

“Clarke, raven. Let's go.” aunt cammy says. 

My mommy straps the book bag to my back and ravens mommy does the same for her. 

“Aurora is going to meet us there.” aunt cammy says. My mommy nods and picks me up. Raven is in aunt cammy's arms as we begin to walk quietly through the corridors. Me and raven stay quiet. Knowing we need to behave right now. 

I wonder who Aurora is. Maybe she is a friend of mommy's. 

After a while we reach double doors. Aunt cammy scans her access card and we rush into the dark room. There is enough light I can see a woman in the corner. And an boy stands next to her and he hold a child. The child is my size and is asleep. The boy is tall and has dark hair. His face is covered in freckles. He looks like he could be nice. 

Raven stares at the girl. Wondering who she is and why we are here. I wonder the same things. 

“It's time" aurora says. At least that's who I think she is. 

My mommy nods and kisses my head. I look and see raven hugging her mom. My mom is saying something. I try and listen to her. 

“Clarke. I love you. Always remember that. I didn't want it to be this way. But I had no choice. You are going to the ground my little one. I wish I could come with you. But there isn't room. I know in my heart you will be okay. I'm sorry clarke. I'm sorry.” 

She picks me up and sets me in a weird metal box. With a chair in the middle. Raven is sat next to me and the other girl on my other side. My mommy straps us all in the single chair and kisses my head. 

“Mommy?” I ask. I don't understand what is happening. The other girl is crying softly. And raven looks shocked. She doesn't say anything but instead curls into my side. 

“Goodbye clarke. I'm sorry" she says. 

I never see my mother again.


	2. Hope in a new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indras POV

Indra POV

I was beginning to get frustrated. The scout I had sent had not returned yet. I can only hope the fog or mounan have not gotten to him. He could have been killed by an enemy, I thought. 

I have little to report to Heda Marie and she begins to become frustrated with me. The clans are warring with one another and there have been no new developments. The clan wars have been going on for years, and no one truly knows when they will end. 

Heda Marie has been in her position for as long as I can remember. But her reign has mostly been warring, that has been continued for years. 

I was pacing my in tent when I heard it. The sound was unknown to my ears and I raced out of my tent to look for the source. 

A star falls from the sky. I watch in fear as it comes closer and closer. It lands with a roar. I freeze momentarily before shouting orders to the people and warriors of tondc. I am after all the chief of this tribe and villages around it. 

I race to the stables before jumping on my horse. The war horse races off with me on her back as we go towards the object from the sky. 

My warriors follow behind me. I had sent a rider with information about the star to go inform the commander. 

I near the crash site a small line of smoke is above the object. I jump off my horse with a thud and instruct my warriors to do the same. 

It is not a star I realize. Whatever this device is, was sent from the sky. I draw my sword in case of a threat. 

That is when I hear it. Soft cries come from the device. A child. Wait. Children. 

I hear a soft voice singing a lullaby to another child. Who's cries and whimpers fill the chamber from the sky. 

The device opens and I step back. Surprised by what I see. 

Three young girls sit together in the chamber. The one in the middle sings softly as she holds a crying girl to the left of her. The girl on the right of her, watches me with confused eyes. Her skin is tan and her hair is a dark brown. The crying girl has dark black hair and olive skin. The other girl, in the middle, sings the song softly while she glances up to see me. 

She isn't scared but her blue eyes are filled with sadness. Sadness I have seen before but never in such a young child. Her blonde curly hair is braided back. I place my sword back in its holder and raise my hands as a sign of no harm. 

“Hello young ones. My name is indra.” I say in my language. The children look at me confused. I try again. 

“Hello young ones. My name is indra.”

“Hello" the blonde one says. The crying girl looks up to see me and seems shocked by my presence. She curls back into the blonde and hides her face. 

I smile. I had never had the chance to have my own youngins. With hedas approval. I shall adopt these children as my own. Three girls that will, when they are older, be fine warriors. 

It takes some coaxing to get the children out of the metal sky chamber. Each carry a small bag. I reach for the smallest child. The crying girl. She lets me pick her up and I settle her into my hip. The other girl with dark hair looks up at me curiously. I pick her up as well and settle her on my side. The young blonde stands next to me and places a hand on my leg. I walk them back to tondc like that. I don't want to force them to ride my stead after such a frightful journey to the ground. Besides I would have to separate them. Not all of them would fit on one horse with me on it to lead them. And I fear they will be more traumatized if I do so. 

We reach my camp after the sun begins to set. I walk with the children and enter my tent. Ignoring the stares form my people. 

I set the two girls in the bed and the young blonde waits.   
She walked the whole way without asking to be held or complaining once. She will make a fine warrior. 

“My name is clarke.” she says before climbing into the bed. 

The crying girl speaks next, after clarke nudges her.

“Octavia" she says quietly. 

The last girl glances at me. Before saying her name. 

“Raven" 

They settle after that. Curling into one another under the furs of my bed. I smile and tuck them in gently. 

“Sleep well little ones.” I say before making my way out of the tent. I inform a few of my warriors to guard the children with their lives. They nod and position themselves at the entrance of the tent. 

I walk towards the war tent. Where heda waits my arrival. She travels to tondc as soon as she heard of the incident. 

I enter the war tent and find her on a throne. Staring down at me discontentedly. 

“Heda” I say. Bowing my head. 

“Sister. No need for such formalities. I have told you this before Indra” she says with a smile. 

“Marie, you know I cannot do that.” I say with a smile. Before approaching. 

She nods and smirks slightly. Before turning serious. 

I tell her what I know. Of the sky vessel. And its passengers. 

“They are young. I wanted your permission to raise them as my own.” I say sincerely. 

My sister looks shocked. I had never expressed any interest in having my own yongans. She smiles brightly. 

“Of course sister. I will grant you this. However. I must be informed everything you learn of where these children come from. I want the vessel to be moved to a secure location where it will be inspected thoroughly. The three girls will be yours and yours alone. I want them to be taught and trained to be fine members of our society. Healers, warriors, whatever you see fit for them. I am truly happy for you younger sister.” she gets off of her throne and embraces me with a hug. I return the hug and thank her. 

That night I return to my tent to find the girls sleeping. Clarke holds young octavia tightly and raven curls into her side. 

They will be good daughters.


	3. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find a new home.

Clarke POV. 

When I wake up. I realize I am no longer in my old home. I am on the ground. I remember, meeting the people we are with now. A dark skinned young woman with kind eyes but a serious face. 

Her name is indra. I remember. I look around. Raven and octavia are asleep. I move from between them and look around the tent. 

The tent is large. And is cut off in sections. The bedroom is the largest besides the kitchen and makeshift living room. The bathroom is small but has a weird shaped bowl in the middle big enough to fit a person. It is nothing like at home. Home. I remember home. I remember my daddy lying on the floor and my mommy saying she was sorry. 

I sigh. Pushing the thoughts aside. 

I hear a hushed noise and move back to the bedroom after going potty by myself. 

Raven sits up in the bed. 

“Clarke. Where are we?” she whispers. 

“I don't know.” I say quietly. 

I move around again until I reach tent flaps. I slowly but surely poke my head out of the tent. 

A large gruff man stands guard outside the tent and glances at me before glancing back. There are people everywhere. I squeal and run back to the bed. Waking octavia in the process. 

“Mhhhhhhggg" she says sleepily. I giggle at her and she glares at me. Before looking around. 

The tent opens and indra steps in. She holds a tray full of food and my eyes light up. But I dont move. She smiles at me and my friends. 

They huddle into me and watch the woman. 

“I must speak with you girls.” she says setting the tray aside. 

I eye it and my mouth waters. I don't know what food it is but it smells amazing. 

I nod and we scooch over so she can sit with us. 

She sits and begins. 

“You are no longer where you came from. And now you are without a home and without a family. If you all will allow. I would like to become your family. You see I have no children of own. And I would love to adopt you all as my own. I know this is a lot to take in. And I will not replace your parents. I will promise to always care for you though. All of you" 

I nod. I realize we are never going home in that moment. I will never see my mother again. And Octavia and raven will never see theirs. I realize this because we are on the ground and they are not. I realize this because we are alive and they are not. Even at four years old I knew the punishment for something like this. It is death. 

“Okay" I say timidly. Raven says “yes” and Octavia just nods. 

They know what I know. We are orphans. And now have a new home. 

“What do we call you?” raven asks. 

“For the time begin you may call me indra. Until you are ready. And when you are you may call me nomon. Which means mother” she says with a smile.


	4. New fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young clarke being a badass. 
> 
> I know this is a little. Okay a lot. Unrealistic. But just go with it. 
> 
> Warning: violence. Read at own risk. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Clarke POV

“Octavia!!! No fair.” yells raven. I giggle at their antics. 

We have been here for a year. Indra teaches us everyday ro become warriors. She said we are allowed to pick another career but we must know how to defend ourselves first. It is their way. Now it is our way. 

We are working in the training field and indra is showing me how to spar. Octavia and raven are practicing with each other. 

“Clark focus.” Indra says to me. I smile. And nod. 

Indra, these last months, has been good to us. She has never hurt me or my new sisters. She makes us laugh and we have fun with her. Sometimes she is serious. Especially when Marie visits us. Indra says it is because of the clan wars. She also told us that Marie is her sister. Marie is a kind heda. Well to us she is anyway. She brings us gifts and tickles us a lot when she visits. She looks alot like indra but older. 

After a few hours of sparring. Indra dismisses us to go wash up in the river. We laugh and play as we run towards the river. A guard follows us in the trees. Indra says we must always have one with us. For protection. The clan wars are not safe. Not for anyone. 

The river comes into view and I stop. Something feels wrong. Rae and o stop too. I motion for them to come towards me. Octavias small body hides behind mine and raven stays to my side. 

The guard comes out of the trees in a flash. He senses our fear and moves to stand in front of us. He draws his sword. His eyes search the forest around us. 

A noise echos around us. A loud roar and a crash. 

“Pauna" the man whispers. Fear evident in his voice. 

I don't have time to think of what a pauna is because a large monster crashes through the trees. The man barely has time to sound a horn before the monster grabs him. I don't wait to see what the monster does because I am pushing raven and octavia to run. They run as fast as their legs can carry them. I draw my knife from its holder on my leg and grip it tightly as I run. Octavia falls behind and I push her to move faster. I try to keep us all running towards the village. 

I hear the monster chasing after us. Crashing into the trees and roaring in pain. 

I don't know what happened to the guard. But it can't be good. 

The noise gets louder as the monster gets closer. 

“Keep running. Do not stop. Get help. RUN NOW!” I yell at my sisters. They nod and dont stop running. 

I stop running and turn and tighten my grip on my knife. I hear Octavia yelling. 

“Clarke! NOO COME BACK!” she yells. I turn to see raven pulling her and they disappear behind the trees. 

I turn back to see the monster. Its face and body are covered in scars. A spear is stuck in its side and its face is angry. 

I stand tall and try to make myself wiser and fiercer then I feel. 

It roars loudly. I resist this urge to cover my ears. 

I scream back at the monster. 

“ROAAARRRRRRRR!!!!” I yell as loudly as I can. 

It doesn't move. Neither do I. 

In a flash it races towards me and I scream as I throw my knife like indra taught me. It lands at my mark. Its eye. The monster screams and falls. I run towards it and climb over its flailing body. It scratches me and tries to bite me. But I ignore it and grab my knife and yank it from its eye before stabbing the other eye. Deeper this time. Its body stops moving and I stare down at it until I am sure it is dead. 

I don't move for a while. I sit atop the monster and wait. After a while I hear a horn and then the sounds of horses riding through the woods. Silent tears run down my face as I wait for indra. I could have died without ever telling her how I felt. We all could have. 

Indra comes barreling through the trees. Her sword is in hand and what she sees shocks her. I can tell by her face. I pull the dagger from its body and place it back in its holder. Indra approaches me slowly. Tears stream down her face. She had been scared I had died. 

I reach for her. She pulls my small, blood soaked body off of the monster and into her arms. 

She falls to the ground with me in her arms. 

“I thought I lost you, ai yongan.” she says sadly. I curl into her. 

“I'm sorry nomon. I'm okay.” I say rubbing my small hands on her back. 

She pulls back and smiles brightly. I had never called her nomon. Not until now. 

“Let's get you home" she says with a nod. She kisses my forehead and she carries me all the way back. My small body is exhausted and frail from the events of today. 

I glance behind her and I see that the warriors are dragging the monster with us back to the village. I close my eyes and try to rest. My nomon hums softly as we make our way back. 

I had been called wanheda after I killed the pauna. My nomon was more protective of me for many moons. She insisted I always have at least two guards and my sisters as well must have guards with them too. 

The days after I had been carried back into the village. I had been given gifts from the people at the village. Heda Marie had even stopped by the village to inspect the dead pauna. She had said she was proud of me and gave me a gift I still have. A drawing book with the finest charcoals. I thanked her for her gifts and she told me that my thanks were not necessary. For I had killed a monster that many had failed to kill and who had killed many in the past. 

At the time I didn't understand the significance of such an act. Nor how I was strong enough to kill it. I had just wanted to protect my sisters. 

My nomon laid with me while my cuts healed. She sung me songs in Trigedasleng and told me she was proud of me for protecting my sisters. Raven and octavia had cried and cried until they knew I was okay. And never left my side while I healed. 

I still have three ugly scars that run along my back. My nomon says I should wear them proudly. For I had earned them. 

The village held a feast where they ate the flesh of the killed pauna. They burned and mourned the gaurd who gave his life to protect me and my sisters. And as a gift to me. They created a thick fur pelt from its body and gave it to me as a blanket. I used it in the many days of recovery. This incident was what made me want to become a healer. My healer nyko always supported my interest. And fed my curiosity with a happy smile.


	5. Loss and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra POV after the whole monster thing

Indra POV 

The day I almost lost my daughters would be a day I would never forget. 

That is what I tell myself as I cuddle clarke while she heals. 

The many weeks of recovery, will be hard and long for her. The pauna cut her deep and she cannot lay on her back without having discomfort. 

My sister, heda Marie will be coming to the village to inspect the dead pauna. I fear she will believe what I do. That clarke is stronger then we thought and will mean something in the future. She was destined by the gods. No child had ever killed a pauna. Only great warriors. 

I lay in the bed. Thinking this over. Clarke curls into me. And I run my fingers through her soft hair. I sing softly a song of youth to her. That my nomon once sang to me. 

“Over in Killarney, many years ago  
My mother sang a song to me in tones so soft and low  
Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way  
And I'd give the world if I could hear that song of hers today  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral  
Too-ra-loo-ra-li  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral  
Hush now, don't you cry” 

I hear soft pads of little feet on the floor approach me. Raven and octavia have stayed near their sister since she got back. 

I knew something bad had happened. We had heard a horn and I was running towards the sound when I found them. Raven was dragging a crying octavia towards the village. I had hugged them tightly as they cried and had given them to my warriors to return to the village. 

I had truly thought I lost Clarke that day. But when I had found her atop the dead pauna. I had been so shocked. She was so small, and so bloodied. I had believed I was seeing things at first. She hadn't moved until silently she pulled her knife I had given her out of the dead pauna and put it away. Her tiny arms reached out for me as her ocean eyes filled with tears. 

I had cried for the first time in years that day. I had never expected to be a mother. Let alone a mother of three daughters from the sky. 

I had always focused my life on the good of my people. On providing and protecting for them. When my sister became heda, I was young enough to understand what it meant. That my life was not my own. And I would protect her with everything I had in me. 

“nomon. Can we lay with you?” a small voice came from behind me. I turn to look at my daughters. I nod. 

“Yes little ones. But be quiet. Do not wake your sister" 

They nod and smile softly as they climb into the fur covered bed. A new fur laid atop the others. It was a think black and told a story. I continue my song as my girls cuddle together. Octavia and raven are careful of clarkes injured body. 

Soon enough they sleep soundly.


	6. NomOns day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nomons day  
> Baby ravens POV 
> 
> I tried to incorporate ravens tech-savey-ness. Not a word but you get the gist.

Raven POV

It had been a few months since Clarke had gotten hurt. I remember the day clearly. Clarke has had dreams sometimes about the monster. nomon says it is normal to have nightmare after something bad happens. 

Today is a special day. The tribe calls it nomons day. I don't remember having a nomons day on the ark. But then again I don't remember a lot from that place. Besides I don't think I want to remember. 

Clarke is drawing nomon a picture for the special day. She said she is going to draw what nomon looks like when we first met her. 

Octavia is making a necklace out of vines and stones. She choose the color stone of orange. She said it makes nomon really pretty. 

But I don't know what to make nomon. I begin to feel upset that it is today and I have nothing to give. 

That is why I am here. I am in the place of the forgotten. That is what nomon calls it. She found it on my own one day while exploring. It is off to the side of our tribe and no one goes near it. For good reason, nomon says. 

“The place of the forgotten is just that. Forgotten.” she had said to me. 

I enter the old, brick building. Its stones are covered in vines and most of the building is rubble. But some of it remains in tack. 

I walk into the building with no idea what I will find. My guard waits patiently by the door. Eyeing me curiously. He doesn't say anything though. 

There is a hole in the roof that streams in light. 

The first thing I notice is a large table filled with what nomon calls ‘junk’. I walk towards it and eye the objects curiously. 

After I go through the rubble and move some of it off the table. I move around the room. Searching for gifts I can give to nomon. I find books from the old world, scraps of metal, weird dangly pieces of fabric and some other strange contraption. 

One catches my eye the most. 

It looks familiar to me but I cannot place from where. I shrug and pick it up. Placing it on the table. 

The box like object has a lever and a platform. For what I am not sure yet. I dust it off carefully and eye the words. nomon had taught us to read some. And i try my best to sound it out. 

“Rec-ord play-er” I mumble out. Hmmm. Strange. I look around the pile of books I found and find a piece of think paper. It is ina. Square and contains a disk. 

I suddenly remember what this device is. I remember seeing one before. 

It played music. I missed music. I jump up and down and squeal happily. My guard, max, give me a look before standing back where he was. I begin to work. I take the device apart and learn how it works. I put it back together again and realize a part of it is broken so I take it apart once more to fix it. A piece I could not figure out was how to charge carve the device. So I sued an old solar panel I found to charge it. I only learned about the solar panel by reading one of the books i found about it. 

I grab a disk that looks the best and least old. And I pick up my present for nomon. 

Max helps me carry the device back to my nomons tent. Octavia and clarke are there. They each have gifts in their hands and are waiting for nomon. We agreed to surprise her when she got home from her meetings. 

Max sets the contraption on the table and I cover it with a fur cloth. Wanting it to be a bigger surprise. 

“Look rae. I drew nomon!” clarke says happily. She hands me the folded paper and I look at it. nomon stares at me from the paper. Her eyes are soft and she smiles at me. 

“Wow! Clarke this is so good. It looks just like her. Good job sister.” I say proudly. Octavia jumps up and down. Ready to show me her gift to nomon. 

She hands me a box. Which I open softly. In it is a beautiful handmade necklace. I smile. 

“Good job o. She will love this" I say to her 

“What did you make her?” o asks curiously. 

I shrug. And she doesn't ask again but nods. 

This is our first nomon day we are celebrating together. 

We all sit together. Waiting for our nomon. 

When she finally arrives she smiles as she sees us. 

“What is this?” she asks curiously. 

“Happy nomons day!” we yell at once. 

She smiles brightly and moves to hug us all. We squirm in her arms. And give her kisses from each of us. 

“Here nomon" octavia says. Shyly. She hands the box to nomon and nervously twirls her body in a half circle without moving her feet. 

Nomon opens the box and smiles brightly. She picks the necklace up and she puts it over her head. 

“I love it octavia. Thank you.” she says. Giving O a kiss. 

“My turn!”clarke says happily. She hands nomon the paper and nomon inspects it. Her eyes widen and she places a kiss on clarkes face. 

“I love it. You did very well Clark.” she says and clarke smiles. 

Nomon turns to me and I smile brightly. She winks at me. I let out a nervous breath before turning towards this table. In one fast move I pull the fur off of the device.

nomon eyes me curiously and I can see surprise in Clarkes eyes. O looks confused and frowns. 

I pull the lever down and wait a few seconds before I turn it on. 

Music flows through the room. Soft music without words but with meaning. 

The installment sounds make a upbeat and happy tune.  
I turn back to indra who looks surprised. She looks at me. 

“How did you get this?” she asks. 

“the forgotten place. It was broken and I had to fix it. Do you like it nomon.” I ask. Hoping she likes my gift. 

She looks at the device a moment before smiling happily. 

“Yes child. I love it.” she gives me a kiss and I smile happily. 

Me and my sisters spend the rest of the night dancing to the ‘jassy’ music and laughing. nomon watches on and claps along. 

This day was a wonderful day for all of us.


	7. O and C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octvaia POV 
> 
> Hair 
> 
> Braiding 
> 
> Also I'm at work. And am taking a break. - I am installing cabinets. That's what my parents do and I am helping I guess 
> 
> Short chapter but I wrote a lot more so I just have to post them.

Octavia POV 

I giggle as I try to braid clarkeys hair. She whines but doesn't tell me to stop. Raven on the other hand. When I asked her if I could braid her hair. She said “AHHH!” and ran to find nomon. 

Let's just say I am not good at braiding hair yet. Nomon has shown us all how, multiple times. But I can never get it right. Nomons hair is too hard to braid and she has the same reaction raven does. 

I am six now and I want to braid my own hair. But first I have to learn how. And it is best to practice on a willing subject first. 

Clarkey is always patient with me and never complains. Even when I pull some of her hair out. Or when I make a knot that nomon has to cut out. Or even when I make her look super silly and like a bride nest. She always just smiles and says “You are getting better.” 

Raven and I train together and play a lot. But clarkey and I bond over the simple things like this. 

“Hmmm" I say as I try to focus. Left. Right. Over. Under. 

I smile brightly. I did it. I did it!!! 

“Clarkey!!! I did it.” I say proudly. She turns and smiles at me. 

I pick up a small mirror for her to look at the small braids i placed in her hair. She looks at them and runs her fingers over them. 

“WOW! O. I am so proud of you. We should go show raven and nomon!” she says happily and I smile brightly at her. 

I nod enthusiastically. 

After that day. Clarkey let's me do her hair everyday for a while. She does mine sometimes and when I am confident. I do my own. She still lets me do her hair when there is a special occasion or when she is sad about something. It has become our thing over the years.


	8. Heda Marie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last chapter with heda Marie in it so enjoy

Indra POV 

Heda Marie is supposed to arrive by sunrise tomorrow. At least that is when I expect her. 

We are going to be discussing many things in the day of her visit. Most has to do with plans to end the clan wars, so my children do not grow up as orphans without me. So my villages have peace. So all clans end the suffering and death that is these wars. 

I morning comes too soon. I walk to my daughters’ room that I had built into the large tent that is our home. There are toys as clothes strewn around the room. I smile fondly as I look over their sleeping figures. 

Heda Marie writes she has a surprise for them. And I can only wonder what she is up to. 

Octavias small body is thrown over her sisters. Raven snores softly and Clarke scrunches her face up as she dreams fitfully. 

She has always had bad dreams as a child, and now at the age seven. She has less frequent dreams of the past. But occasionally wakes up screaming. It pains me to see her suffering. But I know I cannot change her past. 

“Girls. It is time to get up little ones" I say. 

Octavia squirms and raven mumbles something like “Blrhhj nooo" and falls back asleep. Clarke wakes up instantly. As if she hadn't been sleeping at all. 

I smile at her and she gives me a soft smile back. 

I move to pick up octavia off of raven and clarke and she wiggles in my grasp. 

“Come come now. Heda Marie is going to visit us today!” I say and she wakes up instantly. Clarke begins to move around and get dressed. Raven on the other hand is a different story. 

She sleeps like the dead. Always has. 

“Raven. Get up child. Or I will go get cold water and dump it on you" I threaten and she wakes up groggily. 

“Morning nomon.” clarke says. Already dressed and ready for the day. She gives me a soft kiss on the cheek and faces off to find nyko. She trains with the healer everyday without complaint. I am glad she has found her calling. 

Raven and octavia get ready. After a while. They leave the tent after giving me a kiss on the cheek and running off the train. I smile after them and get ready for my day. 

My sister arrives shortly after and greets me as usual. She grasps my forearm and I grasp hers. 

“Heda” I say bowing my head. 

“Sister” she says with a smirk. 

“Now where are my nieces?” I have gifts. 

“You know they already like you. You do not need to give them so many gifts. They already have toys thrown all over there room.” I say. 

She gives me a look. 

“Now sister. I just wish to spoil them. After all. J have no children of my own and wish to spoil them thoroughly. That is all” 

I nod at this. 

As if knowing they were being spoken about, they appear quickly. They run to greet my sister with smiles. 

“Girls. It is good to see you.” she says happily. 

“You too heda" “Yes. You as well" “It is good to see you” they say in a rush. 

“Me and your nomon have a lot of work to do. But I suppose I can give you your gifts now.” she says with a mischievous glint in her eyes 

Heda Marie waves her hand to signal her warriors to move forward. I gasp as I release what she has gotten them. 

There young colts walk towards us while being led by some warriors. They are fine horses. I realize. They are war horses. And from my suspicions they are highly expensive and mostly likely already trained even at this young age. 

They stand tall and pound. My girls squeal and jump up happily. 

I give my sister a look and she winks at me. 

Great…

I sigh and nod. They will be fine horses for the girls. 

“Octavia.” heda Marie says. A warrior steps forward with one of the colts. The young war horse for octavia is lean and strong. Her fur is a soft earthy color. Octavia practically bounces over. And pets the horse's muzzle and kisses her gently. 

“Raven" Marie says again. And the black colt is brought forward. It suits her, I think. Raven walks slowly towards the animal and reaches a tentative hand to pet her. 

“Clark" my sister says finally. Clarke steps forward and watches as two warriors bring forward the last colt. It is white. Its eyes are a dark blue. The two warriors seem scared of the animal and I step forward to stop Clarke from going any further. She looks up at me and I sigh. Then nod. 

She walk forward slowly to the smallest horse. It seems as if the horse was born as a runt. Perhaps he will grow to be strong. Clarke is enamored in the small beast and he seems scared at first but then sees clarkes kindness and I can tell he bonds to her instantly. 

I smile and nod. 

“What do you say girls.” I say sternly. 

“Thank you! THANK YOUUU!” they all say happily. I smile as heda Marie nods and chuckles. 

“Okay girls. Take the horses to the stables and care for them as I showed you with my horse.” 

They smile and nod. The warriors hand the reins to the girls and octavia leaves. Than raven. Then after a minute, clarke goes. The small beast follows her happily. I think that animal would follow her anywhere she wanted to go.


	9. Studying to be a healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarkey is learning

Chapter 9  
Clarke POV 

Studying with Nyko has been a experience I am thankful of. I am only eight and am his apprentice, as such I am responsible for many small odds and ends. I have never treated a person with a serious problem by myself. Nyko says I must be ready before he appoints me healer. Nomon has told me she is beyond proud that I was chosen to be the healer of the village. At least until I am old enough to have my own apprentice. 

Today nyko is teaching me the different plants and herbs I can use to heal. We are creating a small garden of healing herbs behind the healers tent. We chose the small patch of grass. Nyko had helped build a dense around it to keep the animals out. He said he had never had a green thumb and always just thought the herbs. 

“This garden will be you responsibility. As you know. I am not very good with plants or keeping them alive. Which is comical because I keep people alive for a living.” tells me with a smirk. 

I nod and pay attention as my hands work in the ground. I plants the herbs in rows I had made. Each for a different use. Nyko made me draw each plant over and over until I learned what each ment just by what they look like. 

Nyko watches me as he fixes the gate to the garden. He makes it so it can swing open and closed from either side. 

I smile at him as I glance up. He seems so focused on his work. 

If you didn't know nyko. You would probably be scared of him. He is a burly man. Who has a large beard and a soft hug. He reminds me of a teddy bear. I stifle a giggle and focus on my work. The smell of mint, for sore stomachs, and chamomile, for calming properties. Fills the air. Other herbs, that smell less potent. Are for uses such as stopping infection and covering wounds safely. 

When we finish I wash my hands and knees. Which were caked in brown earth. 

In the healer's tent I tear old clothes, to repurpose them for bandages. They will need to be sterilized, folded and then stored properly. 

I like being a healer. Well. Being an apprentice to one. I enjoy the easy and long days alike. 

The first time I heal someone is when I am 11. A young boy had been bitten by a snake in the river. Hunters went out to kill the animal because it had torn half of the boys leg to pieces. Me and nyko worked together. Well until the dawn and then some. It took many weeks for him to heal and it had been the first time I truly realized that healing was what I was meant to do. At least for now.


	10. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because it will be mentioned later on and I wanted to. 
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 10

Raven POV   
I woke up to my tummy hurting. I had been 12 when this happened. I felt a strong pain in my belly and in between my legs. I groaned as I whimpered for clarke. 

She shot up in a flash and looked me over. 

Her eyes scrunched for a second before she smiled. 

“You are alright Rae. I went though this too. Although, I was not in this much pain. It will be okay raven. I will go get nomon and she will help explain. 

Clarke ran out of the room and came back with nomon in tow. She smiles at me. 

“Raven it is alright. You are becoming a woman. That is all. Clarke. Help your sister clean up. I will go find octavia and she will clean the bedding.” she kisses my head. “I will get you some heated coals wrapped in cloth to place on your stomach.” she says before she walks out of the room. 

Clarke helps me clean myself. The bathtub has pink water when we are finished. She instructs me to place cloth in my underwear and change it every so often. 

I nod and lay down. 

She leaves for a few seconds and comes back with herbs in her hands. I watch her place then in some hot water after crushing them. 

She brings it to my lips and I take a few sips. I wince at the taste. But drink it after she insists. 

The tea she made helps with my cramps. Every month when I get my cycle. I am left to my own devices. Mainly because my cramps are more painful than anyone else here. But it is not unheard of for debilitating cramps. Sometimes I work though it but even then it still hurts.


	11. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am only going to say this once. 
> 
> If you don't like the story. Don't read it. 
> 
> If you don't have somsthing nice to say. Say nothing. 
> 
> I am not writing this to get angry comments and or negative outlooks on the story. 
> 
> I am writing for fun. It is a fanfiction. Fan made. And most importantly. FICTION. It is not meant to be logical. 
> 
> Anyway. For those who comment positive things I would like to thank you. :) You are appreciated.

The day I lost my sister was the day I lost a part of myself. When I was younger, my mother and father both died. Leaving me and my sister. My sister had already been training as a nightblood. I went to polis to live with her. She trained me and helped me secure my position of tondc’s chief. Of course she only recommended me to the heda at the time. But I was well known for my strength and courage by then from my battles in the clan wars. 

My daughters had just turned 15 when the rider came with the news. I had been shocked and had fallen to the ground in anguish. The pain I felt was like no other pain before. 

A conclave was conducted and a new heda had taken my sisters place. Heda Alexandria, only a year older then my daughters. One of the youngest commanders to win a conclave. I was informed she was a strong and smart commander. And that my sisters death would not go without justice. 

Heda Alexandria, was truthful in this. She honored my sister by ending the wars. And bringing the collation together. Even after the ice nation killed her lover. She let them in the coalition. This is what made me respect her, not just as a person, but as heda. 

I told my girls of their aunts death and we, together, had mourned our loss. 

In time. The pain grew less. But never left my heart.


	12. time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. 
> 
> Clexa in this chapter. Or the start of it.

Clarke POV 

It has been 14 years since we landed on the ground. The clan wars have stopped and a new heda reigns. nomons sister died in battle a few years ago and now Heda Alexandria rules the 12 clans under a single coalition. nomon was devastated by the loss, but with me and my sisters. We helped her through her pain. 

I am the daughter of indra who is chief of tondc and the 5 villages around it. I have two sisters. Octavia and raven. Raven and octavia are warriors, even though I am trained enough to protect myself, chose the life of healing. nomon insisted on finding my own path. We have heard stories of where we are really from. Of what happened to us as children. Octavia and raven do not remember as much as I do. Even then it is not much. I only remember leaving. And my father lying on the ground. And though I remember this, it is only in my dreams. Or nightmares. 

I am the healer of tondc, a thing that makes nomon proud of me. She insists that her sister would be proud as well. 

The new heda has created a time of peace. Which I am beyond thankful for. I do not have to fear octavia and raven losing their lives in battle. They are after all my sisters. And I could not live without them. 

Today was a special day. Heda is visiting tondc to discuss trading routes with indra. 

She has never visited tondc before and the village is preparing to celebrate her arrival. nomon insists I join but I tell her I have much to do. 

Feasts around here means drunken brawls and stitches. I sigh. Cleaning up my healers tent. I rearrange the medicines I had made the day before. And I organized my tools. 

Raven bursts through the tent with something in her hands. She is dressed in her warrior clothes. And her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Octavia enters in behind her with items in her hands as well. 

I sigh. I knew this was coming. 

nomon pops her head in my tent and smiles brightly before turning seriously. 

“Get dressed.” she says exiting the tent before I can argue. 

I sigh and octavia runs towards me. 

“Clarkey don't be like thattt!” octavia says. 

“Yeah Clarke. We are only trying to help you. We want you to be happy. Octavia already has her eyes on someone and I am going to be looking. We want you to find someone.” raven says. 

I frown. This again. Octavia and a hunter have been googly eyeing each other for months now. Raven hasn't found anyone who interests her yet. And well me. I just have been busy. 

“If I go to part of the feast will you drop this conversation please" I say and they nod vigorously. 

They help me get ready. They had a custom dress made for this apparently. It is tight fitted and black and gold. I smile as they do my makeup. 

They have warriors paint on their faces. Which is a black marking under their eyes. For me it is a gold smear around my eyes. After I am ready they whistle and cheer. I swat at them playfully. 

“I am really happy for you O. I hope you both find happiness in this life. And you raven. I cannot wait for you to find someone who matches your level of crazy.” I say happily. She fakes hurt and smacks my arm. I go into a fit of giggles and they follow. 

After they are satisfied with their job, I usher them out of my tent. I had a few things left to do before I would join them. 

Indra comes in shortly after. 

“Do my eyes deceive me?!?! Has my daughter listened to me for once" she says chucking happily. I had been making the cots and replacing the dirty sheets with clean ones. 

I give her a look before finishing my task and turning to her. She seems lost in thought. 

“nomon?” I ask. She shakes her head. Clearing her thoughts. 

“I was just thinking. How far you have come. How far all three of you have come.” she says. She sits next to me on the clean cot. 

“Yes, we are not children anymore. But you will always be our nomon.” I say gently. She smiles and nods. 

“Well of course. I just wanted to make sure you were coming. Sometimes you are so invested in your work you forget to take care of yourself. Heda will be here soon and I must go greet her. Please come to the feast at least, okay my daughter. That is all I ask.” she says and I nod. I give her a gentle hug and she makes her way out of the tent. 

I sigh and look down at myself. Moving to into my bedroom I look at myself in the mirror. My room is a part of the healers tent and i am glad it is. Some nights i work late and some nights i have nothing to do but draw in charcoal. I glance to my bed. A soft black fur covers it. Made from the pauna I killed as a child. My mind wanders and I lose myself in my work as my nomon says. 

My curves are the first thing I notice. My ample chest and voluptuous hips. My breasts peek out the top of the dress. And what strikes me the most is my face. I had never really thought of myself as beautiful. I didn't really have time to contemplate it and had always had other things on my mind. But now looking at myself, my striking blue eyes and curly blonde hair. I am without a doubt beautiful. I move from the mirror and make my way back to the healing side of my large tent. I work on my healing lotions and drawing herbs from memory. Until I hear chatter outside my tent. I suppose it had been long enough. I sigh and stretch before making my way out of the tent. I glance around for my sisters or nomon but find no one. I'm late. I realize. I groan and move my legs to the bustling building from the old world. That is after all where feasts are held. Especially one this size. I make my way to the doors and it is opened for me by a gruff looking guard. He nods and I enter. I keep my head up as I make my way to the table. Sitting next to my nomon.


	13. Lexa pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa POV 
> 
> Clexa time
> 
> Almost

Lexa POV.   
The village of tondc is kind and has thrown me a feast. Even though I only came to discuss the trading routes. The heda before me, Marie, was the chiefs sister. I felt the need to visit, if not to discuss business then to give my condolences to indra. She after all was a fine chief and has been very loyal to me since day one. Even though I had been so young. 

I currently and seated at a large table in an old world building. Indra sits across from me and her two daughters sit to the right of her but a seat over. I do not question why. Instead I make light conversation with indra, she tells me about her daughters and how they are warriors. I nod my head at this and she continues. 

“I have heard of them from your sisters records. They are from the sky. Yes?” I ask curiously. But keep my face from showing it. 

Indra nods. 

“Yes, I found them when they were in their fourth winter. And adopted them as my own. They had fallen from the sky not far from here.” indra says. 

“What was it like, in the sky?” I ask the two girls next to her. They smile and reply happily. 

“From what I remember, it was cold and the food was not as delicious as it is here.” says the one with braids in her hair. Octavia is her name. 

“Yes. Very cold. And the air was always stuffy. Me and octavia do not remember as much as clarke though. She has a good memory. But she prefers not to speak of it.” raven says sadly. I nod. Understanding. 

I was about to question them more when the doors open. Raven and Octavia smile happily as a blonde enters the room. 

My first thought it this. She is beautiful. Her long blonde hair is intricately braided and her clothes are fitted to her curvy form perfectly. Her face paint shows she is a healer. Her blue eyes do not meet mine. And in that moment I beg for nothing more.


	14. Happy and sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke POV 
> 
> Clarke is kinda sad in this chapter

Clarke POV.   
I kiss my nomons face and apologize for being late. She nods in acceptance and I feel raven jab me. I look over to her and she nods her head in a motion for me to look somewhere. 

I turn and look up. My eyes meet green. Intense green that reminds me of the forest. The woman I look at has the hedas symbol on her forehead and the armor of the commander. I gasp. She is young. Her face shows no emotions but her eyes show everything. She watches me intently, her long chestnut hair cascades behind her. Taking a sip from her wine. My nomon glares at me and I snap out of it. 

“Heda, I am sorry for my late arrival. I did not wish to disrupt anything.”I say respectfully. Bowing my head. 

I glance back up and she nods. 

I focus on my meal after that. Trying to get a hold of myself. I had never even remotely had any interest in another person. Why did it have to be the heda that I found feelings for. Feelings?!?! What. Great. 

I sigh. 

Raven pokes me but I dont look up from my plate. The conversations start up again and I hum in relief. I eat my food slowly. Focusing on the tastes and flavors. 

nomon talks to the heda and I can feel her eyes on me. But I don't look up. When the people are finished with their meals. They make their way out. I hurry out and walk towards to forest. Needing a moment alone. 

I can hear Octavia and raven talking. “Just give her a moment. She gets like this sometimes.” explaining my retreating figure to the heda. I sigh and continue walking.

I go to my special spot. I always go to it when I feel sad or confused. It is a field of flowers. Nothing special but if you look close enough you can see the flowers begin to glow as the night approaches. I sigh and relax into the soft grass. Out of all three of us. I remember the most. I remember the cruel ways of the people on the ark. I remember the feeling of going hungry when I misbehaved. And I remember the feeling never being safe. I get up and move around. Finding the rock I hid my pack under. Rae and o have their in their tents. But I can't bare to see mine constantly. I reach in and grab the small pink backpack and pull it out. Setting it in my lap. I open it and find my objects. The small clothes so unlike the ones here. A little stuffed animal of a lion and a photo of my parents and me as a child. It isn't much. But it is all I have of that life. I don't miss it. But sometimes my dreams are haunted with the memories. 

I place the objects back in the bag except the small lion and move back to a comfortable spot in the grass. The flowers glow around me as it gets darker. I fall asleep like this. Tears streaming down my face. 

I wake up to my nomon carrying me. She doesn't say anything. This isn't the first time she has had to do this. And as such. The village does not stare or say anything as we enter. The only eyes on me besides octavia and raven. Are hedas. She looks worried. I close my eyes. Not wanting to feel anything. nomon walks wordlessly with me in her arms and goes to my tent. She sets ms in my bed and covers me up. She gives me a kiss and leaves the tent. O and Rae make their way in. I still hold my lion softly against my chest. They see it and move over to the bed. I let them under the covers and they curl into me. Octavia sings the lullaby I sang to her all those years ago. Raven hums along before joining in.


	15. Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa POV

Lexa POV. 

I see indra carry her daughter into the camp with a stoic face on. No one questions her or looks at the girl with pity. They seem to all understand and know not to do anything. Raven and Octavia tell me nothing as they wait for their mother to pass them. Indra carries clarke to a tent and disappears for a moment. Before reappearing with a sad expression on her face. 

She nods at raven and octavia and they move to go into the tent. 

I give indra a questioning look. And she sighs. 

“Let us speak somewhere more private.” she says and I nod. 

We move to the war tent of this village and she instructs me to sit at the table. She pours herself a glass of wine and myself one before drinking it quickly. 

“Clarke has always been like that. She is not weak. By any means. And has always protected octavia and raven with everything she has. It is who she is. She protects those she loves. You see. Today is the day she and my girls fell from the sky. She had wanted the day off and I pushed. I wanted her to be around people. I had been wrong in this. Octavia and raven do not remember everything like clarke does. Whatever she saw caused her great pain. And still does. But only on this day she allows herself to feel it. She goes to the field where we found her and mourns the loss of her family. It used to be worse. Much worse. She has come a long way and for that I am thankful to the gods.”

I listen intently. I had wondered what had upset the beautiful sky girl so much. I had worried it had been me. Maybe in a way it had been. 

“Now enough of this. Let us talk of this trade route business.” shes says.


	16. Awww

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa 
> 
> Momma bear indra

Clarke POV. 

I wake up tired and sore. Sleeping on the ground does that. 

I groan as I stretch and wiggle. Raven and octavia are up and about. I suppose it is time for me to do so as well. See if anyone needs to be stitched. 

I dress quickly and place the stuffed lion under my pillow. I'll have to bring him back eventually. But not now. 

I wash my face clean of makeup and braid my hair back.   
When I am done I head into the healing part of the tent. I get to work. A few people need stitches. Others need medicine for scrapes or burns. I deal with them all and before I know it I am finished. 

I make my way out of the tent. With this goal of finding some food. I make my way around the busy village. Saying hi to a few of the people. Most are friendly to me. After all I am their healer. 

I freeze. Green eyes. That is what I see. 

Heda Alexandria seems shocked to see me. She has a tray of food in her hands and blushes slightly when I look at her confused. 

I smile. 

“Hei heda Alexandria. May I help you with something" I say in Trigedasleng. She smiles slightly and nods. 

“Yes. I. Umm.” she flushes a light pink.”I brought you some food” 

I smile brightly. 

“You did not have to trouble yourself heda. But thank you.” I say softly. Taking the tray from her hands. I brush my fingers along hers as I do. 

She smirks and starts. “It was my pleasure. After all. You did not attend the feast and celebrations.” she says softly. 

“Would you join me?” I ask hopeful. She nods and we move to sit in a shaded area of grass. She looks so fierce but beautiful and kind. 

I eat slowly. Wondering why she is here with me. 

“So. Heda, how do you like tondc?” I ask casually. Making sure to use her title. She may seem nice and all but I know better than to anger the person in charge of the 12 clans. 

She smiles. “Please. Call me lexa when we are alone.” she whispers as she moves closer to me. 

I blush and nod. 

“Tondc is a strong village. And I must say the women here are quite beautiful.” she says looking directly at me.   
I feel a blush creep up my neck and face. I run my hands over my cheeks. Willing them to call down. 

“Yes of course, lexa" I say. 

She glances up to me at the use of her name and smiles. 

“What is polis like?” I ask. Curious. 

She lights up at my question. She tells me of the different places you can go and what it is like on a daily basis. She even lists of the finest bakeries and shops. She describes what the tower is like where she lives and how it is from the old world. 

I listen intently and I imagine what it would be like to be there. 

I had only ever been here and a few villages nearby for work. But not to polis or any other clan. 

I smile when she finishes. I could easily listen to her soft voice all day long. 

I forget myself for a moment. I forget that this beautiful young woman is the commander. My heda who any of her people would either gladly die for her or gladly kill her. 

I shudder at the thought. Lexa seems immediately focused on my distress. 

“Are you alright klark.” she says. The way she says my name makes me want to let out a whimper. I don't of course. Stop being weird clarke. Stop. 

“Yes, yes, just got lost in thought is all…. Lexa. May I ask you a question.” 

She nods. 

“Why are you here?” I ask 

She looks confused and says “to discuss trading routes with indra" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I resist the urge to run my fingers along them to soothe them down. 

I let out a giggle and smile at her even more confused look. 

Oh she is serious. 

“No, lexa, I meant. What are you doing here, with me?” I say pushing aside my amusement. 

Her eyes widen and a blush creeps on her face. Her war paint hides most of it though. 

“oh… I well. I probably should make this clear. I have taken an interest in you. I do not know why but I am drawn to you.” she says shyly. 

Wait. WAIT. The commander of the 12 clans, who is probably the scariest person on this side of the world. Is shy right now!?!?!?! I am lost in my thought because I do not say anything. She must take my reaction as rejection because her face hardens and she glances away. She looks, in that moment, like an animal about to run away in fear. Though her face does not show it. Her eyes do. 

I reach out for her hand and smile brightly. 

“I am drawn to you as well.” I say quietly. She looks up and her eyes meet mine. Her face shows she is shocked and I nod in confirmation. 

She smiles then and nods. 

“I will ask your nomon for permission to court you. That is if I have your blessing?” she says. A bit of shyness creeping in her voice. 

“I would love nothing more.” I say happily. She smiles again and stands up. She has a look of determination and suddenly I feel scared for her. My nomon can be a scary woman. She extends her hands to help me off of the ground and I thank her. Standing up, she is a little taller and she has a more fitted shape. 

I smile and she whispers her goodbye. 

“may we meet again.” she says fearfully. Yup. She must have heard about my nomons reputation. Great. nomon will for sure scare her off. 

Lexa then briskly trots off. Her guards that I didn't know were there, moved to follow her. Some had a smirk. Probably thinking what I am thinking. 

Raven comes running up and octavia is behind her. They have questioning faces and shock as well. 

“Clarkey what the actual jok!!!!” raven says. 

I just shrug. 

Octavia swats my arm. 

“Spill it. What was that? Wait. Are you and the commander. Waitttt!!” Octavia says 

I sheepishly smile and raven gasps. 

“I just met her. That's all. We talked and we may have mentioned we like each other or something. Oh and also she is asking nomon for her blessing to court me.” I say in a rush. 

“Buhhhshshjfk????” raven says clearly shocked and not able to form words. 

O just stares at me. 

“WHAT!?!?!” I hear in the distance. Uh oh. 

Raven and octavia realize what I do and we take off towards our nomons war tent. 

We rush in to find our nomon pacing the room. She sees me and gives me a look. I sheepishly smile and she rolls her eyes. 

Lexa stands perfectly still. Her face shows no emotion but I can tell by her eyes she is panicking. I give her a gentle smile and she gives me a soft smile back. Before returning to the stoic mask she normally has. 

“nomon?” I say calmly. “You must understand that this day would come eventually. I am not leaving you. I am not getting married. Lex… the commander and I just wish to court. That is all nomon. Please calm down. It is alright" I comfort her. Slowly making my way towards her. I place my hands on her face and it calms her down. She nods. Then looks to lexa. 

“Heda or not. If you harm my daughter. There are not enough armies in the world to protect you. But, I cannot go against my daughters wishes. And I will grant you my blessing. For now.” she says before placing a kiss on my forehead and glaring at lexa. She leaves the tent with a huff. Probably to go cool down. 

“nomon just threatened the commander. nomon is a badass.” raven whispers. 

“I hope nomon goes easy on whoever courts me. Probably not" o says as they leave the tent. 

Lexa and I are alone. She looks lost in thought. 

I smile at her and walk towards her. 

“That went well" I say. 

She huffs at me but smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa

Clarke POV  
The next day lexa requests for me to join her for a ride. I smile brightly at the messenger and nod my approval before rummaging around my room for clothes. I dress casually but still put in an extra effort to look good for lexa. 

I braid my hair into a single braid and exit my tent. Raven and Octavia are training today so I am more than likely not going to see them today. 

No one is in the healing tent today but I send my apprentice, tris, to take over for the day. She smiles and nods approvingly. I trust her to do well. 

As I make my way to the stables I smile kindly to the people of the village. I decide to stop by my nomons tent before I leave. Not wanting her to worry. 

“Nomon?” I call as I enter her tent. 

“Yes clark?” she calls to me. I walk towards her voice and give her a hug. 

“Good morning nomon” I say happily. She eyes me curiously but nods. 

“I hear you are going somewhere with heda today" she says. Of course she knows. She has ears and eyes everywhere for the safety of her family. 

I blush and nod. 

“Yes nomon. I will be back at a reasonable time. I promise.” I say and she nods. She kisses my forehead before nudging me out the tent. 

“Go. Go. Have fun my little one" she says with a wink. 

I smile and make my way through the town. 

A few hunters return with food and I spot luna. She is a newer member of our clan. She moved here not so long ago and i can tell that my sister octavia has caught her eye. Of course octavia is waiting for luna to make the first move. And my sister is a stubborn one. 

A few children run around playing and I smile at them. 

I make my way to the stables and look for my horse. A gift from my nomons sister. My aunt Marie. The stead was large. Larger than octavia's and ravens. Which I had found strange because he was so small when he arrived here. So small and defiant. 

He brightens up upon seeing me and runs toward to stables from his large field that is fenced in. 

I smile at him brightly. 

I had named him Jua. Meaning sun in an old world language. He whines at me playfully and nods his head up and down. 

I run my fingers along his nose before placing a soft kiss on the pale skin. 

I am early. I arrived sooner than lexa on purpose. So I could care for Jua before we set out. 

I pull him out of the field without a lead. He knows that I want him to stay put. He is smart and listens well. 

I brush his fur. Cleaning the dirt from his coat. I clean his feet and make sure they are in good condition. I place his saddle on him and move him out of the stable. Lexa stands there, eyes gleaming. She watches me as she stands besides her horse. I guess she had been here first. 

Jua still trots behind me without a lead and I walk towards lexa. 

Her hair is braided back and she is dressed less formally but still formal enough you know who she is just by the clothing. 

“Klark. Good morning. I hope you slept well" she says. She reaches for my hand and brings it to her lips, pacing a soft kiss on the back of my hand. 

A blush heats my face and I smile at her. 

“Yes. Thank you. Shall we get going?” I ask gently. Jua neighs in agreement. I giggle at him. He nods his head as I scratch above his nose. 

I roll my eyes at him. 

Lexa watches the interaction with a small smile on her lips. 

She nods and moves to get on her horse. Who is black and lean. Much like Jua except he is white. I do the same and relax into my saddle. 

Lexa makes a clicking noise and her horse begins to move. I nudge Jua and he moves to follow beside her. 

“Tell me klark. What do you enjoy most?” she asks cusourly. 

I smile. 

“Well. Healing is the job I chose. However. I love to draw and paint when I have time. Swimming is something I definitely enjoy most about this world.” 

She nods and thinks about what I say. 

“I also enjoy spending time with my sisters as well as my nomon. They are a big part of my life here.” I say gesturing to the trees around us. 

She hums and says “As heda, I typically do not have the choice of how I spend my time other than acting as a leader. I enjoy being heda, I enjoy my people and I enjoy protecting them. I also tend to love training the nightbloods. The conclave is no longer about the last one standing but a test of the mind and body. And who the spirit chooses because of this test.” she says proudly. 

“What is the name of your horse?” I ask curiously. 

She smiles brightly. She looks so young right then. 

“Ursa" she says smirking 

“Ah. I can see why.” I say with a playful wink. She chuckles and I smile brightly. Ursa means bear in an ancient language. 

I think I love her laugh. She doesn't do it often. I realize then. I make a silent vow to make her laugh as often as I can. 

“You should smile more, lexa. You have a beautiful smile.” I say quietly not looking at her. I feel her eyes on me. But just make jua trot and follow lexas lead. 

“When I was younger. I used to want to be able to fly. To fly into the sky and travel the world. It wasn't until I was learned to be a nightblood that realized I couldn't fly. Not truly. Sometimes, when I feel happy. Truly happy or as close to it I can. I feel like I am flying. I feel that way now klarke" lexa says thoughtfully. In this moment she is not heda. But just lexa. 

“I suppose the things we want as children are things we will have as adults.” I say. 

She nods and I smile at her. She smiles back. 

We approach a clearing. I guess this is her destination for us because she smiles brightly. The trees move to the side as we enter the field. A small lake rests between the trees and patch of grass and flowers. 

We tie out horses to a low hanging branch. I feed jua a carrot I had brought with me and he neighs happily. I giggle at him and look to lexa. 

Her forest eyes watch me. Her hair flows behind her in its loose braids. Her lips curve up in a content smile. 

She begins to take items from her saddle bag that had been taken off her horse. She stands with a basket in hand and furs thrown over her arm. 

We set up a place on the floor to eat, under a large curvy tree. The ground we sit on is covered in the furs lexa brought. We are surrounded by purple flowers as far as the eye can see. Old trees are spotted here and there, each as beautiful as the last. The lakes shore is a few yards away. Its blue water shines in the bright sun. The shade of the tree is enough to keep us cool. 

Lexa and I make small talk. We talk about our favorite foods, places and things. She tells me her favorite weather is the rain despite the mess is makes when traveling. I tell her I love the fall. When the leaves change color and they fall to the ground. As a child it reminded me of my past. How I fell to the ground. How I changed. But also how I blossomed from this. 

Soon the sun is at its peak. And I feel my body heating up. Sweat runs down my back and I glance to the lake. Its waters calling me to cool off. I smile, my mischievous smile, and stand abruptly. Lexas eyes do not leave me as I take my shoes off. Then I unstrap my shirt. Leaving my chest binding on, I shimmy out of my pants. Left in ny underclothes, I turn towards the lake. Swaying my hips as I do so. I glance back and see lexa in the same spot, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She shakes her head and begins to move after me. 

My feet hit the water and I hum in contentment. It's coolness relaxes my body. 

I tilt my head in pleasure and stand there for a moment before moving forward again. 

I reach far enough my hips are below the water. I splash the water around slightly with my hands. 

I hear movement behind me but I don't turn. Lexa runs a finger across my back. Along one of the scars that adorn my back. Three long, thick scars remain there as a sign of what I went through in my past. 

I turn slightly and see her brows furrowed in confusion. I give her a soft smile and turn around. 

I'm greeted with the sight of her toned, muscled arms. Her chiseled body that rests above the water. Her eyes hold questions. 

“When I was young. Not long after I came to the ground. Me and my sisters, after a day of training with our nomon. Who at the time we did not call her nomon, but still loved us as one. Went to the lake to clean and cool off. We were young. Foolish even. Unaware of the dangers that lurked.” I say while playing with the water. I reach for a stray strand of lexas hair and tuck it behind her ear. 

I pause before continuing. 

“The forest housed a pauna. Fierce and angry, it roared. I made my sisters run. For they were all I had in this life at the time. I stayed to give them a chance to live. When the pauna roared. I roared back.” I say with a smile. Lexa smiles at this and I continue. 

“I ended the beasts fight with my knife and sat on its body. My nomon found me there. She has seemed so shocked at first. Then she picked me up and from that day on I call her my nomon.” I say. 

“Scars show stories. Good or bad. They tell a tale.” lexa says. Her eyes do not leave mine. 

I lean forward slowly. Her soft pink lips calling to mine. 

Her eyes glance down towards my lips before fluttering closed. The gap between us closes and our lips meet for the first time. 

At first she doesn't move, as I move my lips slowly on hers. Then, as if the spirit herself guides her, lexa kisses back with the passion of a thousand lives. My tongue slides in her mouth as hers is mine. I feel lexas hand in my hair, pulling me impossibly closer. 

As we stop for air, I rest my forehead on hers. Breathing softly. I smile happily and place a chest kiss upon her lips. Before pulling back and letting my eyes fall upon her beautiful face. Her eyes open slowly. Her forest green eyes meet my ocean blue ones. 

A smile appears on her kiss swollen lips. She grabs my hand and we walk to the shoreline.


	18. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Dear readers, 

I'm really sorry for not writing or updating, however I am having serious health issues. And I will not be able to write for a short time. I will keep you updated as to when I will write again. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
